


Praise the Speedforce

by AGDoren



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Leather Kink, Public Sex, Sub Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGDoren/pseuds/AGDoren
Summary: Iris West takes matters into her own hands and seduces Barry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iris West and The Sexy Thigh High Boots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616561) by [writers_blocc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writers_blocc/pseuds/writers_blocc). 



> I've always thought of Iris having had feelings for Barry as or nearly as long as he had feelings for her. When he never asked her out in high school she gave up and buried those feelings. But once they are out in the open well it turns her into a ticking time-bomb of emotional and sexual frustration.

_I_

  
"What do you think?"

  
Iris did a slow turn giving him a grand opportunity to take a long leisurely look at her absolutely stellar body. She favored short dresses and long boots and today was no exception. A short, red sweater dress hugged her perfect curves, and gleaming, black over the knee leather boots covered her perfect legs. His eyes lingered on the bare expanse of bare brown thigh betwixt the hem of her dress and black leather.

  
"Barry?"

  
Somehow he drug his eyes from her thighs to look up and see the vaguest hint of a smirk on her face before it disappeared into a frown.

  
"Uh' are you dressed up for something?"

  
"Perhaps."

  
The smile returned and Barry swallowed as she sat on his down on the edge of his desk, one leg crossed over the other giving him an even better view of silky brown thighs.

  
One hand fiddled with the buttons on his shirt while the other ran up and down the arm of his chair. The room was starting to get just a bit too warm.

  
"I wasn't sure about my outfit." She cocked her head to one side. "I wanted a man's opinion. Maybe it's too much?" The smile was replaced by an expression of genuine concern.

  
"Y-y- you look great. You always look great. " The hand fiddling with the buttons on his shirt settled over his lips closing them before they said too much. He shook his head. "Why would it be too much?"

  
"The boots maybe."

  
He had just a moment's warning as her expression shifted from one of concerned innocence to some blend of sensuousness and determination. Then something happened that he would remember for the rest of his life.

  
She uncrossed those long, perfect, leather clad legs and parted her thighs just so.

  
"Iris," he said not taking his eyes from the shadowed place between her thighs. "What," his tongue snaked out across his lips."Are you doing?"

  
She leaned down, and caught his chin between her thumb and forefinger, forcing him to look at her. His eyes went to her lips red and slick and shiny.

  
"You never answered my question?" Her tone was coy, eyes moving over his face.

  
"Huh?"

  
If she'd asked a question he'd completely forgotten it.

  
She locked her dark eyes on his and all he could think about was the number of times he'd fantasized about kissing her. About sucking on that full lower lip, about stroking her tongue with his. Before he'd thought about it he was leaning forward to make that fantasy a reality, except she leaned back just out of his reach.

  
Barry," she said his name low and sensuous. "What are you doing?"

  
There was teasing smile on her lips.

  
"I-I..."

  
Somehow he couldn't manage to form words, probably because all the blood in his brain had long since flowed south.

  
"Bear," she spoke with the vaguest hint of annoyance before an almost predatory smile took over her face. "You never said if you thought the boots were too much."

  
Iris released his chin and pouted at him still sitting on the edge of his desk. After a moment she leaned back resting her hands on her palms and pushing her perfect, little breast forward. Barry let out a soft whimper as images of Iris, on his desk, leather clad thighs wrapped round his head, hands tugging at his hair flashed through his mind.

  
"What, do you think? I need you to tell me." And then she extended one of those long legs, planting her foot beside him in the chair.

  
He stared at her jaw hanging open. She was so close to him now. He could smell the leather and her soft perfumed skin.

  
"Well Barry."

  
He tugged at the collar of his shirt. It was so hot in his office. _Why the hell was he always wearing these damned sweaters?_

  
"Maybe I should help you." Iris said and slid one leather clad foot into his lap.

  
Barry gasped he hadn't thought he could get any harder, but he did and she knew it.

  
She smiled holding his eyes as she traced the outline of his crotch with her toe tip, before dragging it up leisurely over his stomach, and chest, stopping at his shoulder.

  
"Touch the leather Barry."

  
He did as she said, closing one hand around her ankle before running the other up along her shapely calf. The material was butter soft and he could see himself finding the zipper somewhere along her soft thigh, sliding it down, peeling her perfect long legs out of those boots.

  
"It's nice isn't it?"

  
"Yeah."

  
She surprised him then by planting her heel firmly and painfully in his shoulder. Barry winced and saw her smile widen as she slid her foot up alongside his face.

  
His grip on her ankle tightened at the view spread out before him.

  
He'd fantasized more than once about Iris and his desk. Making love to her, fucking her, hearing her moans of pleasure fill his office the air fragranced with the scent of their lovemaking. There'd been a couple of those fantasies so potent that he'd locked his door, drawn his blinds and stroked himself to trembling, groaning orgasm.

  
None of that matched the reality that Iris --sitting on his desk, thighs open, displaying red lace panties with a patch of dark peeking through-- chose to show him now.

  
_God were they wet?_

  
Her hosiery stopped somewhere under her skirt and he could see the read satin bands of a garter belt running along her thighs. 

  
_If he could just-_

  
His hand was moving up her leg of its own accord, over her knee, seeking the velvet wetness that he'd find at the juncture of her thighs. Her skin was so warm. If he could just sink into her.

  
"Barry," her voice cracked into his brain like a whip and he stared up at her.

  
"Eyes up here." She made a V' of her fingers pointing at her own dark orbs.

  
"You never answered my question?"

  
"What question?" He asked tone bewildered. _What was she doing to him? And how did he get her to keep doing it?_

  
"About my outfit?"She pouted down at him and then tossed her glorious hair. "What do you think?"

  
"I think it would look better on the floor!"

  
The words were out before he could stop them. Iris stared at him a moment and then started to laugh, throwing her head back. Her laugh was rich, throaty and joyous.

  
And just like that the tension broke. Iris was seducing him and he was not at all against it. In fact he got up, zipped around the room made sure his door was locked and drew the shades on windows before she knew he'd moved.

  
Barry returned to his seat and caught her leg before it drop. He spared a glance for his favorite view before looking up at her with a self-satisfied grin. She took a moment to look around and seeing the shades drawn Iris ducked her head and tucked her hair behind an ear.

  
Barry felt his grin broadened, she was nervous. Pressing this sudden advantage he got to his feet. When she lifted her head he was right there.

  
_II_  
One minute Barry was sitting agape under her spell and the next minute all the shades were down and he was smirking at her like the cat who'd gotten into the cream.

  
_Well not yet._

  
The thought sent a heated flush sweeping through her and Iris felt a sudden case of nerves, this had not been in her plan. She ducked her head to think, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She felt a whoosh of air around her, caught the scent of Barry's cologne and knew she was not being given a moment. She felt the heat of his skin as positioned himself right where she wanted him hands resting on his desk on either side of her.

  
Iris smoothed what she hoped was a nonchalant expression over her face and looked up resting her hands on his shoulders as she did so. For a moment she gazed into his eyes seeing the tiny flecks of brown and gold there.

  
"So I see passive Barry is gone."

  
"Totally gone, completely gone. Outta here."

  
He grinned down at her and she couldn't help, but smile back. His hands moved to her hips and she felt his thumb stroking back and forth across the fabric of her skirt.

  
"Its about time," she said and wacked him on the same shoulder she tortured earlier.

  
"Ow," he stared at her in mock outrage. "That hurt."

  
"Just shut-up and kiss me Barry."

  
"Yes ma'am."

  
The words were a caress of warm air against her lips and then Iris was sighing into his mouth as she slid her arms up around his neck to pull him closer. His lips were soft against hers and sweet and Barry, her dear Barry surrounded her mingling the scent of his cologne and soap and that interminable that was all Barry, that was warmth comfort and tenderness. _And she'd wanted him for so long- given up on wanting him._

  
She relaxed into the kiss and gave herself up to the honeyed sweetness of his lips on hers.

  
He drew back a moment and she opened her eyes to gaze at him, to lips stained with red and as full as she'd ever seen them.  
"Iris," he murmured her name voice hoarse with need and she felt a familiar tightening in her belly. She drew his lips back to hers wanting to feel his kiss on her lips tender and swollen with his touch. This time his kiss teased her bottom lip a tug, a stroke, a gentle nip and then a another stroke of his tongue that sent shivers down her spine and made her nipples harden.

  
"Barry." She broke the kiss running her tongue across her lower lip. "What was that?"

  
She saw him frown, watched the lust in his eyes dampen.

  
"What do you mean? Was it wrong?".

  
"No, no," she bit her lip at the memory. "It was good, it was very good. I've just, I've never felt anything like that before."

  
"Oh." Understanding dawned on his face. "That was my speed."

  
"Oh."

  
He gazed down at her and a sly grin overtook his face. Barry stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, vibrating it as he let his fingers graze her lips.

  
"I can vibrate any part of my body." The words were a whisper as one vibrating finger slid down over the pulse of her throat and further down in between in breast and further still along her abdomen stopping just above her pelvis.

  
"Oh." Iris felt a twitch in her clit as she started to smile. "Well praise the SpeedForce."

  
He laughed an expression of utter delight.

  
"Yeah praise the Speedforce." Barry leaned in to kiss her again and she stopped him.

  
"Wait this isn't what was supposed to happen."

  
"Really?"

  
"Well not like this."

  
"And _what_ was supposed to happen?" He said massaging her stomach with that gently vibrating hand.

  
She looked down at his shirt collar forcing herself to concentrate, to not think about what it would be like to press a kiss against the pulse at his throat, to not think about what it would be like to have his hand between her legs.

  
"Well see, passive Barry was supposed to stick around a while longer and-"

  
She drew in a breath, his touch was setting her on fire.

  
"-I was supposed to tell him to come by after work with some parting line like 'I'll be wearing the boots.' Implication being that I'd only be wearing the boots."

  
She finally looked up to meet his eyes.

  
"You know work finishes at 6:00pm and I'd be there at 6:00pm and 30 seconds."

  
Iris chuckled at that and sighed. His touch was turning her to liquid.

  
"Good."

  
"You had a plan?" He was grinning from ear to ear now. "Did you practice?"

  
"Yeah, its not everyday a girl seduces her best friend."

  
"Ahhh I see, consider me flattered and seduced."

  
"Well you know where this is supposed to go and someone could come looking for you any minute so-" She pushed at his shoulders, but he didn't budge.

  
"I know how you planned it, but one thing I've learned in my time as the Flash is no battle plan outlast the first engagement with the enemy."

  
"We're enemies in this scenario?"

  
"No, but we're past the first engagement and your plan is in tatters."

  
He took a long slow look at her letting a heated gaze slide down her body and up again before meeting her eyes.

  
"It's time for my response."

  
"Barry," she made a plaintive protest of his name.

  
"It's my turn to seduce you." He leaned in close enough that his lips brushed hers as he spoke, each movement a teasing caress against her already sensitive skin.

  
"What if someone comes?"

  
"The door is locked and if anyone is looking for me I'll handle it."

  
His lips brushed hers then soft, gentle, warm and she kept kissed him back even though this wasn't the plan. The hand resting on her hip slid up over her rib cage to cup one breast. Iris moaned into their kiss as she arched her back pressing the mound into his hand even as her nipples hardened at his touch.

  
"So that's a yes?' He murmured the words between kisses.

  
"Yes, yes."

  
She missed the teasing note in his voice. Irritated at being recalled from the heavenly cloud of pleasure that she'd been drifting away with.

  
The hand that had settled on her abdomen slid down in between her legs and she let out a low moan even as she squirmed and pressed herself against him.

  
"Wait a second,"Barry said. "Let me just-"

  
Before she knew what he was doing she was on her feet, facing away from him and bent over his desk, his hand sliding up her skirt and underneath lace panties. His finger stroked across her clit giving her an unpleasant jolt.

  
"Right, right."

  
_"Right."_

  
He did as she said and-

  
"Ooooohhhh." She felt the grip of pleasure low in her belly and ground against his hand. "Just right- ohhh!" Her words gave way to another moan louder than the first.

  
It was fast, faster than she'd expected. His fingers massaged her U-spot and she moaned at the pleasure of it, body tensing as Barry clapped one hand over her mouth his hard-on pressing against her ass through the fabric of her skirt.

  
All at once the tension of it overtook her. She arched up on her toes feeling the orgasm spasming through her body. Grinding her ass against his crotch before collapsing onto his desk with a gush of liquid heat.

  
For a long moment she lay sprawled across his desk, the only thing holding her up was Barry's hips pressed against hers, his long body stretched over her.

  
"I'm uncomfortable, but I don't wanna move," Iris said at last savoring the weaker spasms passing through her.

  
"Yeah."

  
Barry kissed her cheek then and straightened up. Sighing she did the same a moment later.

  
"So Bear-" she paused mid-turn at the sight of him. Hair and clothes askew, mouth still smeared with her lipstick and trouser tent on display. She bit her lips to keep from laughing at the sight of him and Barry only shrugged grinning like he would never stop.

  
"Allen." Chrye's voice came through the door.

  
"Shit!"

  
They said it in unison and then Barry was a blur of red moving through the room. The shades were open before she realized they been touched. His desk straightened, her hair patted into place, dress smoothed and ordered and then he was streaking toward the door.

  
"Barry?"

  
"What?"

  
"Lipstick," she said in a loud whisper.

  
"Shit!"

  
His hand blurred as he cleaned up his face and then the lab door was unlocked and Barry was back in his seat.

  
"It's open."

  
Chrye walked in and looked around a moment studying them.

  
"Should I close this?"He asked.

  
"No you can leave it."

  
Barry shuffled some papers on his desk.

  
"So that's pretty much it," Iris said. "You'll stop by after work."

  
"Count on it."

  
"I'll be waiting."

  
"Be there at 6pm sharp."

  
He winked at her and she smiled back.

  
"See you then Bear and don't be late."

  
Iris turned and hurried past Chrye and out into the hall. As soon as she was out of sight she let herself collapse against the wall taking a moment to savor the sensation still passing through her tenderest parts. They would have to talk at some point and probably sooner rather than later. There was a lot she should have said to him a long time ago, but not tonight. She felt herself smile in anticipation.

  
_If he could do that to her with one hand-_ She let out a breath.

  
"Praise the Speedforce." Iris murmured and straightened up to head home.

 

* * *

 

Shout-out to writer's blocc, go read her fic and leave her some love. And leave me some love with some comments below. I wanna know what you think.


	2. But What Does Iris Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is looking forward to spending the first of many nights with Iris until a casual conversation with Joe plants doubt.

Barry looked at the clock, 4:13 pm. He scanned his office looking for some work, any work, anything to keep him occupied until six o'clock. His reports were written, there were no tests to be done, science articles, essays, journals, new fiction all completed. He literally had nothing to do, but sit and think about Iris-

_The look in her eyes when she'd parted her thighs._

Barry told himself not to think about. He checked the clock again, 4:15 pm. He groaned and ran down his mental checklist of things to do before going to Iris' apartment.

He'd already ordered wine from Binny's which he'd pick up on his way home to change. He'd also ordered a bouquet of her favorite flowers Irises and stargazer lilies. He even knew exactly what he was going to change into after he left. A suit -Iris liked him dressed-up- with her favorite green tie. She'd said it matched his eyes. He was completely prepared and their evening was now one hour and thirty seven minutes away. If only he could go to her now.

He recalled the softness of her lips on his, the way she'd pressed against him when he'd sucked at her bottom lip. Barry leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. In his mind's eye he saw her dark hands gripped the edge of his desk while he'd stroked her into a moaning, twitching orgasm. She'd been so wet and slick and soft under his hand, her pleasure pulsing and twitching at his touch. He crooked his fingers involuntarily at the memory.

"Barry."

He nearly jumped out of his seat as Joe's voice recalled him to the present.

  
"Hey Joe." Barry forced himself to smile in greeting. Maybe Joe had some work for him he needed a distraction.

  
"Sleeping on the job?"

  
"Ugh, yeah guess must of dozed off."

  
Joe gave him one of those judgy dad looks and Barry ignored it.

  
"What's up?"

  
The older man pulled up a stool and sat down.

  
"Nothing, we finished up with a witness and I had a few minutes."

  
"Get anything good?"

  
"Witness placed the suspect Dan Wilson at the scene."

  
"That's great."

  
"Yeah." Joe looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Iris was here earlier right?"

  
Barry felt every muscle in his body freeze.

  
"Mhmmm."

  
"How did she seem? Did she seem normal to you?"

  
_She moaned and arched against his hand, ass grinding against his dick._

  
"Mhmmm."

  
Joe sighed.

  
"I'm a little worried about her, alone in that apartment of hers." The older man shook his head. "I invited her to move back home after Eddie, but she wanted to keep her own place."

  
"Yeah."

  
Joe leaned forward and turned that measuring gaze on him. The one that had pierced any and all attempt at childhood deceit.

  
"Barry you ok?"

  
He told himself to focus. He did not want Joe to get even a whiff of what had gone down between himself and Iris earlier.Joe might approve the two of them as a couple, but how they coupled really wasn't Joe's business. Plus he'd probably feel the need to lecture him about appropriate workplace behavior and _"how you treat my daughter"_.

"Sorry Joe. I'm just a little distracted. Iris was in a great mood when she was here. I'm not worried about her at all."

  
"Okay." The older man smiled and nodded. "Listen I'm gonna be here late, but why don't you check on her this evening Bear?"

  
"Yeah of course."

  
"Thanks."

  
"Don't mention it."

  
Joe got up and left. Barry groaned as he checked the clock, 4:47 pm. After a moment he shutdown his computer and grabbed his bag. It was Friday, his work was done and he had a really hot date.

* * *

  
Barry flinched as the first streams of cool water hit him. He had more than enough time for a shower and he wanted to get cleaned up before going to Iris'. The water warmed until steam fogged the shower doors and it rained down hot and soothing. He gave his hair a quick wash as the weight of Joe's words settled over him. _Was Iris ok? Was she normal? Was she acting like herself?_ He'd seen shape shifting meta-humans. Meta-humans that could manipulate the thoughts, feelings. His stomach twisted at the thought that the Iris who had come to see him earlier that afternoon was not truly Iris. He shook his head dismissing the idea. He knew Iris, had known her for more than half their lives. He'd know if she wasn't herself.

  
But Joe's comment about Iris being alone shook him. She hadn't said anything about her feelings. He'd assumed that she felt the way he did. After all he knew her, Iris wouldn't toy with him, but grief, grief was savage. It changed people, made them act in ways they normally wouldn't. What if wasn't love or even genuine desire she felt for him? What if it was loneliness, neediness? What if he was just standing in for Eddie?

  
Barry froze, let the water rain down him, watched it swirl down the drain.

  
He almost decided then and there not to go. He couldn't sleep with Iris and have it just be casual, he couldn't be friends with benefits. He would make love to her with everything that he had to give. She already had his heart.

  
Barry turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. If he made love to her she'd own him body and soul.

  
And if she did return his feelings, if she desired him for himself?

  
Barry went through his toilette, lotion, deodorant,cologne, breath spray dressed and combed his hair. His phone buzzed just as he was finishing up. The Uber was here. He'd scheduled the cab hours ago, he didn't want Iris' flowers to catch fire running to her apartment.

  
The cab got Barry there a few minutes before six and for a long moment he stood in front of her building still uncertain. His doubts were with him in the long ride up to her floor, right up until the moment she open the door and pulled him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll I know everyone is excited for the premiere tonight. The WA stuff we've scene along with the Eobard Thawne clip it's looking pretty intense. Anyway I decided to continue this into a longer fic. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I wanted this to be PWP, but its hard to do that with WA, at least for me. What makes WA sexy to me is their feelings for each other. So if Barry and Iris are gonna to have sexy times it has to have at least a little plot.
> 
> Please remember to show me some love in the comments. Kudos are always appreciated, but comments are what I live for.


	3. At Six pm and Twenty-Two Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is nervous and Barry with his "stupid face" is suave.

In her kitchen and dining room Iris could smell garlic, onion, and the mingling of other savory scents that suggested a warm, homey Italian meal. Italian was her dad's favorite, after his sister Rita's soul food. Her small, intimate table was set for two, with candles waiting to be lit. A single red rose in a white vase stood at the center of the table. Sade's sultry voice poured out of her speakers.

  
Her living room and foyer were redolent with the sweet warm, scent of vanilla spice candle she'd gotten from the Body Shop or some place. It was a Christmas candle, but she loved it, and it mingled well with the scents coming from her kitchen. Sheers hung in her living and dining room windows dancing slow and sensuous with the breeze while the evening sun filled her rooms with orange and golden light.

  
She checked the clock on her living room wall, quarter til' six. A quick scan of her apartment revealed nothing out of place, nothing to upset the mood she wanted to create. She went to the mirror that hung in the hall and studied her appearance. She could still change. She was still wearing the fitted, knit green dress she'd worn earlier and black leather over the knee boots and gold jewellery. Iris fluffed her bangs, studied her dress. She had a sexy, red number that she could switch to, it would work with the boots. She rolled her eyes at the thought and smoothed her hands over her clothes.

  
Barry loved her. She could be wearing a sweats with bleach spots and a t-shirt with holes and he probably wouldn't care. Iris put a hand on her hip, posing and made eyes at herself, puckering her lips ever so slightly.

  
"You are one gorgeous woman." She told her reflection and blew herself a kiss.

  
The young woman went back to the kitchen and slipped her ruffled hostess apron on over her head. Her dessert cups were set and it was time to ice the Sangria. She emptied the jug of Sangria into a crystal decanter over ice and put it back in the fridge. Unable to resist she glanced at the red lights of the clock on her kitchen stove.

  
Six forty-seven. That meant thirteen minutes to make sure everything was in place and thirteen minutes to wallow in nerves since everything _was_ in place.

  
"E-2 Iris West probably never felt like this," she muttered to herself.

  
Barry had told her that their E-2 counterparts had been married, but it was Cisco that had told her what kind of woman the tough as nails detective Iris West was. E-2 Iris West had everything she'd ever wanted and somehow Iris didn't think she'd gotten it by giving into fear, doubt or what her father said.

  
"She'd probably get some work done or tell herself how on fleek she was." _If they said fleek on E-2._

  
Iris turned her music down and went to her computer. She had research notes to review. She was working on a story about whether or not Central City was doing enough to address the problem of meta-humans. Her editor had backed away from the idea that The Flash was untrustworthy, but raised the point that he was only one man. There had to come a point when he simply wasn't there. Whether it was because he fell down the stairs and broke his neck someday, --not something Iris liked to contemplate--, but she could still think of times when Barry just couldn't save the city. There was his trip to E-2 or when he'd given up his powers and then disappeared into the speedforce. They'd survived, but Central City was not prepared for inevitable.

  
As much as she didn't want to think about something happening to Barry; it was a good point. Hell, if everything went well maybe they would want to have a weekend away or take a vacation together? _What if they wanted to have a honeymoon someday?_

  
"Focus girl." Iris said this to herself even as she started grinning like an idiot. Her eyes went to the clock 6pm. There was a knock on the door and her stomach bottomed out. She drew in a deep breath and blew it out again before going to the door. She stood on tiptoe, checking the peephole before opening it.

  
She studied Barry's profile for a moment. He had traded his work clothes for a suit, and he held a bouquet of flowers. Excitement blossomed in her suddenly and she pulled the door open with a grin.

  
"Hey Bear."

  
"Hey," he returned her smile.

  
"Come in."

  
Barry stepped into the light of her apartment and shut the door behind him. Under her brighter lights Iris could see that he wore her favorite gray suit with the green and gold tie she'd picked out for him and whatever cologne he was wearing-

  
_-She took a deep breath and felt her smile widen._

  
"I knocked at six o'clock and twenty-two seconds."

  
She couldn't help, but chuckle.

  
"Yes. You're early."

"These are for you."

  
Iris took the flowers and raised the bouquet to her nose. The sweet, spicy fragrance of pink and white stargazer lilies wafted over her.

"I started to get roses-"

  
"-But these are my favorites."

  
"Yeah." He smiled down at her now. "I also got us some wine."

  
She took the wine and read the label.

  
"Gaja Ca'Marcanda Promis 2013."

"It's supposed to be really good."

"It _is_ good wine Bear, but" she smiled as she said it. "I have Martini and Rossi Sangria."

  
"The one we sat up all night drinking when you were RA during your Junior year in college?" His eyes narrowed as his smile broadened.

  
"I knew you'd remember."

  
It was Barry's turn to study her. He gazed at her for a long moment before reaching out one hand and stroking her hair back from her face. Then he surprised her by pulling her in close, settling his long fingered hands on the small of her back. Iris met his eyes and swallowed at the sudden tremor of nerves she felt. There in Barry's eyes, she saw now, naked and plain what she'd only glimpsed on the briefest occasion, his love and desire for her. If he was feeling nervous at all Iris couldn't see any sign of it.  
She got that strange swollen feeling around her heart and ducked her head then.

  
" You know I was planning to tell you how much I loved you that night."

  
She looked up now.

  
"Why didn't you?"

  
"That girl, Julie, her boyfriend started making a ruckus remember?"

  
"Oh God." Iris rolled her eyes. They'd had to call the police and Barry had to try and stand toe-to-toe with some jacked up creep.  
"You got punched out."

  
His eyes turned fierce and his grip on her tightened.

  
"He put his hands on you. Iris you know I'd fight for you, get punched-out by dormies' abusive boyfriends or anything else to protect you and keep you safe."

  
She resisted the urge to run her fingers through his hair and instead toyed with his lapel, straightened his already straight tie, and continued to hold his gaze. The moment stretched, long like shadows in the late after sunlight.

  
"I made us dinner," the words were a whisper.

  
"It smells good. Can I help?"

  
The young woman shook her head.

  
"Just, just put the flowers in water and have a seat. You know where the vases are. I'm gonna go check on the food."

  
Alone in her kitchen Iris pulled on her apron with trembling fingers, making two failed attempts before finally tying a simple knot. Barry had never affected her like this before. _She hadn't been this nervous the first time she'd had sex._

  
Iris poured herself a glass of sangria and downed half of it in one long swig before checking the food. She peaked in the oven at her eggplant Parmesan the cheese bubbled and the edges were perfectly browned. Her egg noodles were still tender, the risotto creamy, the salad bright and crispy, and her fresh lime cream dessert cups looked chilled to perfection.

  
She took the salad out of the fridge and grabbed the two bottles of salad dressing, Italian and Balsamic. She sat the salad and dressings on the kitchen table and then went to the cabinet for decanters and salad tongs. She fumbled the tongs and dropped them on the floor. Her hands shook so hard and when she tried to pour one of the dressings into the decanter that she sloshed it, making a mess.

  
_Why was everything so difficult all of a sudden?_ It was getting ridiculous. How was Barry being so calm and suave? Because his emotions are everywhere all the time, she thought with a sudden flash of insight, so this doesn't feel any different for him. It's natural for him.

  
"Stupid Barry, with his stupid eyes."

  
"Can stupid Barry be of any help?"

  
She nearly jumped out of her skin before whirling to face him. He stood in the doorway of her kitchen as composed as ever.

  
"You need any help?"

  
"No. Yes."

  
She extended the second bottle of dressing to him and he closed warm hands around hers and as he took it. Barry opened the bottle with ease and began looking around the kitchen.

  
"Is that risotto and egg noodles?"

  
She nodded.

  
"Did you make eggplant Parmesan?" He asked in amazed disbelief.

  
"Yes only not burnt and raw at the same time."

  
They shared a grin.

  
"God that was awful, but uh' we learned the importance of pre-heating the oven and exactly what the the broiler does all in the same night."

  
"The look on dad's face." Iris started to laugh at the memory and Barry's warm, rich laugh followed hers.

  
"Man he got home just in time to see the fire truck."

  
She laughed long, loud and maybe a little too hard at the memory, but it eased her nerves just a bit. Barry put put the salad dressings back in the refrigerator.

  
"Are those dessert cups?"

  
She nodded.

  
"That's it. Go sit down. Get off your feet."

  
He reached round her enveloping her in the warm sweet, scent of his cologne as tugged at the strings of her apron. It was over her head before she could stop him. He settled the apron round his neck and turned her toward the dining room.  
"But its-"

  
"-Nope."

  
His hands, warm and strong, came down down on her shoulders. Barry started moving forward. Consigning defeat Iris let him steer her into the dining room. He pulled out her chair, got her seated and zipped back into the kitchen.

  
Salad, garlic bread, and dressing appeared on the dining room table. As well as risotto, noodles and eggplant Parmesan. Lights dimmed, the candles lit, and the music changed to her favorite R&B playlist and then Barry was seated across from her with a pleased grin on his face.

  
"You forgot the croutons." She affected an impervious air and looked him expectantly.

  
"That's how it is?"

  
He gave her that look where he dipped his chin ever so slightly and while amusement danced his eyes.

  
"I don't know what you mean.I just want croutons"

  
In the wink of an eye the croutons were on the table and Barry was back in his seat.

  
She surveyed the table.

  
"I suppose this will do." Iris said, but gave him a wink.

  
"Woman let's eat."

  
They fixed their plates loading them with good hot food and Iris took a second to snap a picture of her plate before raising her fork to dig in.

  
"Wait a second though I want to make a toast."

  
"Okay."

  
"To Iris, my best friend, my love, the person who knows me better than anyone else in the world."

  
He paused and met her eyes with a gaze that took her breath away and Iris felt her heart swelling to the point where it seemed it might burst.

  
"You're the one person in the world I would do anything for, give anything for."

  
"Barry." She could only whisper his name and raise her glass to meet his.

  
She took a long sip of her sangria and set the glass down.

  
"That was a beautiful toast Barry."

  
"It was the truth."

  
Iris felt her face growing hot and ducked her head. For a moment she concentrated on her food cut the eggplant into bite sized pieces, dress her salad, ignore the sense of Barry's gaze on her.

  
"You're nervous," he said at last.

  
She forced herself to meet his gaze.

  
"No." She shook her head. "No I'm not nervous. I just had too much coffee."

  
Iris grew annoyed when he bit his lip in that way that told her he was trying to hold back laughter.

  
"Fine you're right. I'm nervous. The real question is how come you're not nervous? What if we don't have sexual chemistry? What if it all goes wrong and it gets awkward and horrible and we can't even be in the same room together and Christmas is ruined forever?"

  
"We didn't have a sexual chemistry problem a few hours ago."

  
"Ok so that's not a problem." Iris felt the grip of desire low in her belly and she held back smiling at the memory. "We could have other problems. So why aren't you nervous?"

  
"I was earlier, but then I remembered that I know you Iris and I know that we would never end up in a place where we hated each other. We care about one and other too much to let that happen. Do you think any different?"

  
_He'd told her to jump out of a building and she had._

  
"I know that I trust you with my life Barry, so maybe I should just trust you." She looked down for a moment before taking a breath and looking up and meeting his eyes in a side long glance.

  
"And I know that I'm not used to feeling vulnerable."

  
Barry reached across the table then and covered her hand with his, trailing the pads of his fingers along the back of her hand in a gentle caress. His touch slow and easy stirred delicate nerves, making the skin tingle before he closed his hand round hers.

  
She could feel tempered strength in his grip.

  
"It's okay Iris."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was ready to go faster than expected, so I decided to update right away. Don't worry we're getting round to the sexy times. This fic has expanded into first times, morning after and a few surprises. :D 
> 
> Please take a moment to show me some love in the comments. What did you guys think about the premier? My feelings are mixed, but I'd love to know what you guys think. Have a good weekend everyone.


End file.
